


Patterns in the Sand

by Personae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuteness overload, Destiny Trio, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Soooo much fluff, another beach story, fluffy fluff, had this scene stuck in my head since the first game, laughter and light, need more Destiny Islands in the proper fashion, splashing lots and lots of splashing, yes there will be water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: OneShot. The tide always brought them back to make more sandy patterns.Sora x Kairi.





	Patterns in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Another beach story. Had this scene in my head ever since the first and second games to be honest. Been a struggle to write lately hence why I only just finished it now when it was left unfinished for months. Sorry but I hope you find this heartwarmingly cute and lighthearted as I did writing it. <333
> 
> Inspired by "Patterns in the Sand" from A Day At The Beach (Instrumental Soundtrack).

Waves crashed nearby. Rushing up and all over the sandy shore, stealing footprints now lost at sea. The sea always claimed everything in the end. Something that Mother Nature always promised. The islanders of Destiny Islands knew this too. Fleeting and majestic.

But others made promises, etched into their hearts through the use of Papapo fruit. It was said anyone who ate the star-shaped fruit together their destinies would be interwoven into each other forever. Whether the old superstition was true or not remained to be known.

For Sora and Kairi, however, a different star-shaped promise held them together. Their oldest friend Riku was another corresponding connection and bond that their star-shaped promise included, but the promise was the strongest between the redhead and the brunet.

And yet…

Kairi’s giggling squeal hit his ears as she ran from the incoming wave. Crashed upon the shoreline, spraying sea water everywhere. The water colder now with the setting sun. Feet left tracks in the sand only to be swallowed by the crashing waves.

Sora wasn’t so lucky.

The cold water hit his feet and air danced its way up the side of his body. The coldness stole his breath for mere moments, shock froze him, the startled yell cut off.

The redhead’s giggling sobered the shock as he reacted accordingly—chasing after Kairi, trying to splash her in vain. Reminiscent of the carefree days long ago, the sunset was the same. Destiny Islands hadn’t changed much. The children of the islands had.

Grown, some didn’t venture back anymore. Or they rarely did. There were the small few that would however. For it reminded them how far they had come, how much had changed, and what lay ahead.

“Sora!” Squeaked Kairi as the brunet finally landed a good splash on her legs and arm. “Oh, you asked for it!”

Sora now ran from Kairi. Waves rushed forward attempting to remind them of the waning day. Footprints vanishing quickly as they appeared. The waves crashed nearer and closer, splashing the pair as they ran into the sea. Foamy bubbles surrounded their feet and ankles. The pair hadn’t planned on taking a swim or standing in the water but the sea had different ideas. A wave came upon them, stealing their cries and laughter along with their recent prints in the sand.

Soaked, the pair resigned and seized the chance to splash each other. Tossing their now soaked sandy shoes onto land, Sora and Kairi slogged their way further into the waves and sea. They had to fight against the pounding waves with each step until they could stand without too much impediment. Mischevious grins were plastered on their faces as the game continued.  


Sora careened his hand and arm, and twisted his body sharply causing his splashes to become mini waves. Kairi barely managed to avoid them. In retaliation she used her hands to squirt effortlessly in Sora’s direction—nailing him in the face with a stream of seawater.

The battle raged on as the sun sunk further in the distance.

Riku eventually found them, teasing the couple that they were still lazy as ever. This caused the duo to splash him together. As a result their friend joined with a big cannonball splash. Riku always played hardball, creating immense splashes that would engulf Sora and Kairi. At one point Kairi used Sora as a shield cause him to bear the full brunt of the terror Riku wrought.  


The laughter was more abundant now as the duo became a trio once again.

Laughter filling the air and the islands where children would play. Although the children would age, there were those who would return to fill its sandy shores again with laughter and warmth. Its light had only grown with the children that used to be there, running along its shoreline, making patterns in the sand.

They still did.


End file.
